


Mimikyu

by Juliet_Alayne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confession, M/M, Vanven, discovering feelings, has a tiny bit of language in it, mom xion, picnic au, sweet fluffy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Alayne/pseuds/Juliet_Alayne
Summary: A picnic by the river with the Heart Hotel Squad =)





	Mimikyu

**Author's Note:**

> A special fic I wrote to go along with a piece of art a member of my family drew--so that we could give them to CassidyLeora because she is so precious and generous in what she creates for everyone else! We sure do love you! Hope you enjoy this!!!

Song inspiration: "My Youth" by Troye Sivan

Vanitas was already done with this ‘adventure’ and they’d only just arrived at the picnic spot Xion had discovered and insisted they visit together as a ‘family’. There were so many things wrong with her understanding of the dynamics of their ‘family’ that he wouldn’t even know where to begin to correct her—starting with the fact that his feelings for Ventus could certainly _not _be classified as ‘familial’—unless they were from one of those places that liked that kind of thing.

_Ew. _

He threw himself down on the blanket Xion had spread out under the huge oak tree which at least afforded partial shade against the glaring sunlight, which he hated, grabbing one of the pillows from the mountain of them she’d unceremoniously dropped into the center of the blanket before rushing off to…to…to do whatever else she had planned for the ‘perfect afternoon’. He plopped down onto the pillow, hands under his head, crossing his ankles, fully intent on putting himself out of his own misery by sleeping through as much of this afternoon as he possibly could.

He’d just started to doze off when someone nudged his foot, his eyes snapped open to glare at the culprit, figuring it was either Roxas or Sora, but immediately softened when he saw Ventus standing there looking absolutely freaking adorable.

His black t-shirt was too tight, but just tight enough, showing off his subtle muscles, and those distracting grey and black shorts that he insisted on wearing that reached exactly to the perfect spot above his knee that made his legs look long, and more importantly touchable—which frankly, Vanitas was convinced Ventus wore strictly to torture him. Even with his hair wrecked, the wind blowing it wildly in every direction, Vanitas couldn’t begin to find a flaw in him, as it just made his beautiful blue eyes stand out even more when his bangs would move away from his face. 

_God, I hate myself._

He drew his eyebrows down, trying to scowl, hard as it might be when Ventus’ smile grew wider, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he began to bounce from one foot to the other, “Vanitas, come swim with me!”

“Go away.”

“But there’s a rope swing that goes out over the river and everything! It will be so much fun and the water’s really warm.”

Vanitas imagined splashing Ventus and how he’d squeal and run away like a child…then imagined drowning him…but not _really_, because he couldn’t even think of evil things to do to him anymore. Rather, his current version of ‘drowning’ consisted of them floating underwater, wrapped up in one another’s embrace…but still he _wanted_ to imagine drowning him. He sort of missed the ongoing saga in his mind of ways he could bring to an end the lives of those who insisted on encroaching upon his existence in any form—especially Ventus.

He blamed Xion.

Thanks to her meddling combined with Ventus’ dumb personality and irresistible aura Vanitas’ ‘death and dismemberment’ instincts were completely broken—in particularly, when it came to Ventus. In fact, he was in most ways completely discombobulated when it came to Ventus, his imagination filled with thoughts of late nights cuddled together in a blanket fort playing video games, marathoning their favorite show together while sharing a bowl of popcorn, of playful snuggles and long, leisurely kisses on Saturday mornings. He was consumed with the tender thoughts his mind plagued him with, and yet, somehow, he almost believed it was possible.

That maybe this was something they could have together, and his heart seemed to hold hope for the first time in his entire life.

_Hope._

He still blamed Xion.

Xion had started out with these little comments about Ventus that he’d managed to completely ignore and often downright block from his mind. But…that girl was nothing if not persistent, and she refused to shut up no matter what he said or threatened to do to her, or…frankly, what he threatened to do to Sora, since she rarely cared about herself but her soft heart for Sora was certainly a trump card Vanitas used liberally.

She didn’t believe him, which proved more than anything her voodoo witch magic was already working on him, so that whatever spell she’d cast on him resulted in him hearing her words in his mind every time Ventus walked into the room.

_Every. Single. Fucking. Time._

_“He has such a kind heart; don’t you think so?”_

_“Ventus has the prettiest eyes in the world!”_

_“All he wants is to make other people happy…”_

_“He’s the cutest person in the world!”_

_“He always thinks of others first.”_

_“Ventus cares a lot for you Vanitas.”_

Thanks to this confounded behavior from Xion, he’d started to notice all these little things about Ventus, and his own imagination started to discover new and exciting things on its own—mostly without his permission. Little things he was sure others wouldn’t even take note of, but those became the foundation of the ever-growing library of things he absolutely and completely loved about Ventus.

Eventually, this led him to an understanding that in some way, even though he never could have predicted or imagined such a thing, he did…in fact,_ love_ Ventus.

The real issue was that he really wasn’t too sure how Ventus would feel about such a thing.

In fact, he was unable to determine much of anything about Ventus’ feelings about him at all. He’d far prefer to be straightforward about it, declare his feelings and have the resulting heartbreak when his affection wasn’t returned done quick and clean…but some sort of self-preservation still existed within himself, something that shied away from the impending pain.

Something that wanted to keep the fantasy alive for just a little bit longer.

_There’s time yet to live out my life alone and without hope._

_I’ll get to it when I must, until then, I’ll live in my delusions._

Vanitas sighed, tilting his head, focusing his eyes on Ventus who was still standing expectantly at his feet.

_I hate sunlight, but he makes it look so inviting._

The sunlight behind him was glowing in such a way to make him look like an ethereal being of pure light.

He threw his arms over his eyes to block out the vision, groaning, “Go away Ven, I don’t want to swim.”

It was so quiet and still, Vanitas thought perhaps Ventus had walked away.

He was wrong.

His entire body froze when he felt Ventus laying down next to him, the pillow he was busy plumping up bumping into the one under Vanitas’ head causing him to clench his eyes shut tighter despite not being able to see anything already.

Ventus shuffled himself into position, laying entirely too close to Vanitas by his estimation as he felt the heat of his body reaching out to his own. Vanitas was having trouble taking a breath as Ventus’ arm brushed against his, his fingers wrapping around his wrist to pull his arm away from his eyes before he sighed in contentment, “You found the perfect view. Look.”

Vanitas wanted to tell him to shut up or…or something, but all he could do was open his eyes to see the vibrant blue of the sky, almost matching the color of Ventus’ eyes, the leaves of the tree swaying to the song nature seemed to be singing, and admit, it was, in fact, really pretty…but still…

He turned his head with the intent to say something hateful and/or snarky to Ventus but the words died in his throat.

Ventus was so close he could see the cute little freckles that dotted his cheeks, his smile still ever present as his eyes moved across the sky above them.

_Probably discovering animals in the clouds or some dumb shit like that._

Vanitas was tempted to turn his head to follow his gaze, because he was fairly certain Ventus had just mouthed the word ‘bunny’, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away, because damn, if he wasn’t the prettiest view in the universe, so all he could say was, “True.”

Ventus turned his head to look at Vanitas, his eyes wide, and somehow it seemed to Vanitas that he understood what he’d been thinking, what he’d just said, his cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment, wanting to cover his face when Ventus’ eyes softened, “The view _here _is nice too.”

Vanitas stared at him for a moment, trying to not read too much into the words, attempting to make sense of them in terms of what he must really mean versus the way his mind was running with them, allowing his imagination to go wild to the point he could almost believe he was saying he thought he was attractive.

Their eyes locked and there was a part of him that wanted to throw all caution to the wind, to forget the consequences, to just move forward, just the few sparse inches between them and just kiss him.

_Just kiss the hell out of him._

_It would be so easy._

_Perfect even._

He shifted his fingertips to entwine with Ventus’, not having the time to understand what it meant when his fingers closed around his own in response, rolling his shoulder to turn himself fully toward him…

_Do it._

He’d faced down death more than once, stared into the abyss that stretched out demanding his soul and didn’t even flinch, and yet, he was afraid to kiss this dumb beautiful boy?

_Not today._

His entire being was utterly enraptured by the way Ventus’ eyelashes fluttered softly in what appeared to be rapt expectation as he shifted forward.

Suddenly, there was chaos, everything in motion, as a blurred form shoved between them, forcing Vanitas back, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on who was now in front of him, his fists clenching tightly as he imagined pummeling Sora into oblivion.

Sora was sitting in what had previously been virtually a nonexistent space, somehow now occupying the exact spot where his lips were supposed to be connected to Ventus’.

_I bet they are soft like cotton candy._

Vanitas wanted to kick his own ass for associating anything with _cotton candy_.

He blamed Xion.

Sora, oblivious to everything, as usual, twisted his head back and forth between the two other boys trying to understand the mood, his smile wide, “Whatcha doing guys?”

“Actually, Vanitas was just about to ki—”

Vanitas violently jerked, his body instantly sitting up, leaning around Sora to glare at Ventus, his voice firm, “—to _kill_ Ventus.”

“Huh,” Sora shrugged absently, resigned to never really understanding the two of them, _especially_ Vanitas.

Ventus tilted his head, his expression one of challenge and admittedly, amusement, and Vanitas knew he was tempted to continue to tease him, but sighed in relief when he simply winked, shrugging as if to say ‘I had to do it’ before he turned his attention to Sora, “What are you doing Sora?”

Sora glanced between the two boys before he gave up on trying to decipher what in the world was wrong with them, grabbing his backpack he’d dropped at the edge of the blanket to pull out his drawing notebook, “I was going to finish the drawing I was working on.”

He drew the pencil he’d tucked into the spiral wire binding out, dropping the bag of markers onto the blanket, as he began turning the pages to reach the one that held his most recent design, holding it up so they could see it. Vanitas wasn’t particularly interested, as Sora had fallen into the habit of drawing any one or all of them doing silly things that he didn’t know what the point was—sometimes as characters from one of his favorite stories or doing silly domestic things. 

Vanitas was staring at Ventus, his mind not caught up with the situation, somehow still feeling like he should be kissing him, his brows drawn together in agitation at the fact that Sora seemed to spoil everything.

“Pikachu is my favorite,” Ventus mused, ignoring Vanitas as he set his sights on the picture Sora had drawn.

“I know,” Sora declared proudly, “I wasn’t sure about Vanitas though…”

He cleared his throat, his voice faded, as if he weren’t sure how Vanitas might feel when he saw the picture, “I thought…Mimikyu seemed to…umm…match him…?”

“Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly.”

Ventus’ voice was so sure, so firm, so clear that Vanitas was startled, unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted at the idea he was perfectly suited for Mimikyu.

“What?!” Vanitas turned his head, his eyes working to make sense of the lines on the page, the colors swirling together as he scowled, discovering the image contained a cartoon version of himself and Ventus, a Pikachu Pokemon draped across Ventus’ lap while his own cartoon hand was scratching what appeared to be the top of Mimikyu’s head.

He immediately squashed down the words that were threatening to spill out of his mouth—‘Ventus’ eyes are not green’ but then he realized that it would reveal far more about where his mind was these days than he was prepared to offer to Sora, let alone to Ventus himself.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Vanitas scoffed, his hand gesturing to his character on the page, turning to look at Sora whose eyes were studying the picture carefully.

“Do what?” Sora’s eyes shifted to look at Vanitas.

“My Mimikyu wouldn’t want pats on the head,” Vanitas insisted, “He’d attack Ven’s Pikachu.”

Sora stared at Vanitas, his brows drawn down as he considered his words carefully, tilting his head when Ventus’ hand reached past him to run his fingers through Vanitas’ bangs, scratching lightly on his scalp.

Vanitas’ eyes widened for a moment and then they fluttered closed at the contact, the edges of his lips curling into a grin involuntarily before he came to his senses, scowling as he knocked Ventus’ hand away, scoffing as he tried to articulate his objection, “That…you…just…no!”

“I’m just saying,” Ventus spoke, laughing softly, though the words seemed loud in the air between the three boys, shrugging as he shifted backward to rest his back against the huge trunk of the tree, wrapping his arms around his knees as he studied the sky above them.

Vanitas stared past Sora’s shoulder at him, ignoring Sora’s movement as he shuffled to lay down on the blanket to face Ventus, his hand moving to work on the drawing, muttering some nonsense about how it was his drawing and he didn’t care what Vanitas thought about it, he knew he was right.

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the mumbling, sighing at how complicated everything felt at the moment, turning to look back out at the river, wondering what it was like for normal people to interact with each other—to interact without all the complex layers of being alive that he seemed to have swirling around within himself.

He shook his head, digging his knuckles into his eyes trying to clear his vision, to clear his mind, blinking them open when Ventus said his name, sitting still until he repeated it again, wanting to ignore him further but unable to when Sora nudged his leg with his own, “Ventus wants you.”

_Ventus wants you._

_Fucking Sora._

_If only it were true._

He moved slowly, kicking Sora’s leg out of spite for the pang in his heart that his words had caused, ignoring his complaints about how much it hurt as he looked back at Ventus, “What?”

Ventus smiled, his eyebrow raising slowly, and Vanitas knew for a fact that he _definitely _knew what he’d been thinking, which made his heart clench in his chest.

_When did he learn to do that?_

_When did I become so transparent?_

He frowned, shaking his head, demanding, “What do you want?”

Vanitas felt like the wind was knocked out of him, his entire body flushed with nervous energy when Ventus smiled mischievously before mouthing a single word.

_You._

It happened so fast, and then Ventus was patting the ground next to him, nodding his head for Vanitas to come sit with him.

Vanitas struggled to find a way to leave, to run away, to get away, because he didn’t understand what was happening, but he was fairly certain he was having some kind of out of body experience and what he’d just seen was an illusion created by his own demented mind, because Ventus looked perfectly normal as he stared expectantly at him, just like the previous ten seconds had never happened and the single word had never been mouthed.

He growled, shuffling across the blanket, shoving Sora’s shoulder as he moved past him, to plop down on the ground on his pillow again, a respectable distance away from Ventus, glancing over at him, confused by what appeared to be disappointment on his face.

_Idiot._

He closed his eyes, unsure if he was referring to Ventus or himself at this point, fixated on the desire to sleep, to make this confusion go away so he could wake up and everything be normal again, force his delusions to stay quiet for a while at least.

“The picture’s really good, Sora,” Ventus spoke gently, and Vanitas felt like it washed across him like a breeze.

He folded his hands across his chest, clenching them together to keep them from trembling, to stop them from reaching over to just touch Ventus.

_Stop that._

“Thanks, Ven!”

Sora was smiling, Vanitas didn’t need to see him to know he was, since he almost always was anyway, but in particular, he was happy that Ventus had complimented his drawing, his voiced whimsical, “I think Mimikyu is cute.”

“He _is_ cute,” Ventus agreed, but Vanitas felt his ears tingle because somehow it didn’t feel like he was talking about Mimikyu at all.

“Yep!” Sora agreed, the pencil moving on the page the only sound for a moment, before he spoke again, “I think Mimikyu is misunderstood, you know?”

Neither Ventus nor Vanitas spoke, waiting for Sora to explain, “It’s like…he’s supposed to be this evil kind of Pokemon, but…I mean…all he really wants is to be loved.”

_Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly._

“Yeah, that’s true…” Ventus’ eyes were fixated on the unmoving form of Vanitas, unsure if he was even breathing at this point, “All he really wants is love. I mean, his Z-move is called ‘Let’s Snuggle Forever’ after all.”

“It’s cute,” Sora drew the word out into a near squeal.

Vanitas was distracted by the sound of him violently erasing something on the page, wanting to look at Ventus to see what his expression was, to understand what he was saying.

_Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly._

“He thinks he’s so broken he doesn’t really deserve love,” Ventus’ voice was still soft, _too soft_, too pure, and Vanitas clenched his teeth together as he continued to speak, “…but he’s not, it’s just that he’s never had the chance to be loved.”

“Yeah,” Sora agreed, “I never really thought of it like that, but you’re right, it’s like…he’s got this wall up…but he puts on a disguise that he believes will make people be friendly cause he really doesn’t want to be alone.”

_Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly._

“He deserves to be happy,” Ventus whispered softly.

_Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly._

Vanitas couldn’t help it, his eyes blinked open, his head tilting to the side slowly, his eyes moving across Sora’s form, intently focused on his picture, up to where he discovered Ventus studying him, his expression gentle, his lips stretching into a smile as he spoke, “He just needs someone to believe in who he is when the disguise is removed.”

Vanitas’ hand grabbed frantically at his shirt over his heart, which seemed to be attempting to beat out of his chest, his eyes wide as his mouth opened and closed, a million questions fighting to be heard.

“He just needs to see what is right in front of him…” Ventus blinked slowly at Vanitas as he reached forward, pushing his cellphone across the space between them.

Vanitas jumped, sitting up abruptly, startled out of the moment when Xion’s voice spoke from the edge of the blanket, “Sora, can you please help me get the picnic basket from the car?”

“Sure!”

Vanitas watched the chaos as Sora scrambled to his feet, following after Xion, wondering where Roxas was and why he wasn’t being the overly helpful, obnoxiously kind-hearted fool he usual is while trying to prove to everyone who would listen that he could carry every single thing in one trip all by himself.

_The phone._

Vanitas looked down at the phone laying by his hand on the blanket.

“Wha—”

The screen of Ventus’ phone was on the page of their texts to one another, causing Vanitas to gasp when he discovered that he was labeled in the phone as ‘Mimikyu’.

_Mimikyu fits Vanitas perfectly._

_He is cute._

_All he really wants is love. _

_I mean, his Z-move is called ‘Let’s Snuggle Forever’ after all._

_He thinks he’s so broken he doesn’t really deserve love…but he’s not, it’s just that he’s never had the chance to be loved._

_He deserves to be happy._

_He just needs someone to believe in who he is when the disguise is removed._

_He just needs to see what is right in front of him…_

He opened his mouth to speak, his breath stolen when he realized that Ventus had moved to sit next to him, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to speak, his head shaking as he attempted to clear his thoughts, his eyes fixated on the movement as Ventus’ hand reached out to lay on top of his own on the blanket between them.

His head jerked up, eyes wide as they met Ventus’—his heart squeezing in his chest at his expression, his thoughts wild in his mind, and then…

Blessed silence.

His eyes were wide, unfocused, as Ventus’ lips touched his tenderly, his head tilted just enough, his nose soft against his own as his other hand moved up to run through the hair at the base of Vanitas’ neck, softly at first, and then, somehow possessively as he hummed lowly when Vanitas’ eyes fluttered closed and he shifted to pull him closer still.

They froze when the first whistle rang out, followed quickly by catcalls and clapping.

Vanitas tried to figure out how to utterly annihilate and destroy them all for interrupting the most perfect moment he’d had in his whole entire life, reluctantly releasing Ventus to turn his head only to discover Xion, Sora, and Roxas standing a few feet away acting like complete idiots over discovering the two boys kissing.

“It’s about time,” Roxas declared, dragging the huge cooler over to the edge of the blanket, rolling his eyes to dismiss the way Vanitas was glaring at him like he wanted to skewer him alive.

“I told you both,” Xion announced proudly as she crawled onto the blanket, pushing her sandals off onto the grass as she moved to sit in front of the boys, smiling when Roxas took a seat next to Ventus.

Vanitas wanted to slap his hand over Xion’s mouth, unsure of what she might say next, and not really wanting to know, but he was stopped when his eyes met Ventus’.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him cuter, his cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were floating with sparkles and happiness within them in a way he’d never seen before, in a way his own overactive imagination could never have pictured, and he felt warmth suffuse through his body when his hand squeezed his fingers, his mouth twisting as he laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss Vanitas’ cheek gently—and all Vanitas could think was that he was wrong…because _this_ was the most perfect moment.

________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Vanitas to discover—as long as Ventus was there—and as long as they had their friends?

_They were all the perfect moments._


End file.
